Forever Yours
by maria-snow
Summary: Yuuki is the daughter of one of the most powerful pureblood family 'Taira' and kaname is the son of the equally powerful Kuran Bloodline. its decided that they will marry each other when they grow up but some unexpected thing happens and they both are separated from each other only to meet when they are fully grown, yuuki has lost all her memories and refuses to recognize kaname.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N: hi everyone! Its my first time writing a fanfiction on vampire knight. I love this series so damn much *drools*. Pleases read it once :D**

"Wow! She has got same eyes as you darling" said Hiro Taira kissing his exhausted wife. He was a handsome man. His eyes were of deep ruby color and straight hair of deep brown color short on the sides and on top they were spiked a little , suiting his pale face perfectly.

They were standing in a room colored in calm pastel colors covered with white curtains having silver lines in them. The room had serene and peaceful atmosphere in it. The bed was occupied by a women in a sitting position. Having stunning silver hair and emerald eyes her forehead was covered in sweat and she looked beautiful despite her exhausted condition

"yes, hon" said Hana taira , the mother of the beautiful girl having eyes similar to wine and hair of dark chocolate color. The girl was sleeping peacefully in her father's arm tugging to his shirt with her small fingers.

"madame, I think you should sleep for a while you must be tired from all the laboring" said a maid bowing to the couple respectfully.

" yes Miss Taka, you may leave now and please make arrangements for some guests tonight, they will be staying here for a while" said Hiro with a big grin plastered on his face. He looked at his wife and gave her a quick peck on cheek making her blush a little.

"do you have a name in mind Hiro? And did you look at her hair color ? its splendid Brown unlike mine, she got her hair color from you! That's not fair! I thought her's will be Silver. Then we could be similar and dress alike and have same hairstyles" said hana pouting.

A soft chuckle escaped his mouth due to his wife's cuteness. He Leaned towards her and Gave their daughter in her Lap and patted his wife head grasping strandful of her hair in his fingers and kissed them affectionately. Hana blushing lightly looked at her husband and smiled.

"it seems like we married just yesterday" said hiro lovingly "I have already thought of name for my Princess which will suit her perfectly , _yuuki__**" **_said hiro rubbing the cheeks of her peacefully sleeping daughter. 

"yuuki Taira" repeated Hana "its perfect"

The couple looked at their daughter and smiled contently.  
"I want to sleep" said hana yawning.

Hiro picked up yuuki safely from hana so as to not wake her up, he cradled her into his strong arms and kissed her cheeks and went to keep her into her cradle so as to not disturb her deep slumber. The cradle was just perfect for yuuki made up of wood and had a deep colour resembling her hairclolour. Inside it a blanket of baby pink colour laid waiting to be occupied by its rightful owner. Hiro laid his daughter inside and rocked it gently back and forth. He then turned to walk up to his now sleeping wife and kissed her lightly on her forehead.

"Sleep, My Love. You don't know how much you have made me happy today, you have given me one more person to protect with all my life" he whispered and exited the room leaving his two most important people sleeping inside.

_~~~~~Evening~~~~_

Hiro was sitting in his study reading some novels on how to take care of your 'baby girl' when he sensed the strong and friendly presence of their closest pureblood friends, _haruka and juuri Kuran_. Their car stopped in front of the gate which guarded their mansion.

The _Taira_ mansion stood magnificently in midst of forests protecting it from any upcoming dangers. The whole mansion was white and highlighted with golden colour making it shine in the sunlight and catching the eye of any passerby. In front of the mansion was a Beautiful Garden covered with every kind of flowers making it look like a canvas full of beautiful colors in the middle of the garden was a maze made up of tall bushes which was there just because hana wanted it to be. The maze was quite big and complex, making it very difficult for any newbie to come out of it once entered.

In a flash of second, hiro was now standing in front of their main door, not a tedious task to do since he was a pureblood, waiting for his friends to come out of their car.

The couple were similar looking having deep drown color and same colored mahogany eyes the suited each other perfectly. Haruka had soft brown colors which suited him perfectly he wore a Deep red colored shirt and black pants whereas juuri with her long brown curls wore a simple white frock which reached her knees in her arms was their son the young prince of kurans , _kaname kuran_. His hair colour was also identical to his parents and he was just staring at Hiro with his big red eyes looking at him eagerly. His hair was quite long considering he was just one and a half year old.

"Congratulations Hiro" beamed haruka and stepped forward to hug his best friend who had recently became a Father.

"Congratulations Hiro-san!" screamed Juuri startling the child in her arms "I want to see her! The soon to Be Bride of My kaname"

"Again with that Juuri" sighed Haruka looking at his overexcited wife.

"it is obvious Haruka, kaname and yuuki will marry each other in the future, becoming the king and queen of all the vampires. And besided I don't trust any other Boy to take my yuuki away from me" Hiro said possessively, showing that he loved his daughter very much.

"hai" said haruka smiling "now shall we go and visit our new family member?"

Inside the mansion was marvelous covered with white tiles all over, they were greeted by butlers all bowing respectfully to the trio of purebloods. They emitted a friendly aura unlike the authorative aura purebloods usually emitted. The hall was big and luxurious having furniture of Victorian style all over the walls hung the photos of their ancestors all smiling beautifully down at the watchers.

They went upstairs to the master bedroom in which Hana and yuuki were apparently sleeping.

Kaname was making some soft noises almost getting excited by the new smell of the person they were here to see like he was waiting for her to come , to come to _him_. The smell of roses was strong around the room and the vampires seemed to be entranced by it.

They entered the room to find both of the Lady taira's woken up. Hana was playing wth Yuuki who was fascinated by the color of her mother's hair and was trying to catch it in her hands. Both of them looked at the people who entered their room. Yuuki looking at them with her mahogany eyes almost startled to see all those people at once.

"Congratulations Hana-san" haruka and juuri said in unison.

"Thankyou Haruka-san and Jurri-chan" hana said smiling playing with the baby girl in her arms "I'm very happy that you could come"

"aww don't be so formal hana" said juuri approaching yuuki "she is so beautiful and she has a unique scent of her own, like roses, like hundred of roses blossoming at once, kaname has been acting weird ever since he got here, like he Loves this smell" juuri chuckled rubbing her thumb to yuuki's red cheek.

Haruka also joined juuri and played with yuuki a little.

"kaname do you wanna met her too?" asked juuri to the baby boy in her arms

Hana placed yuuki on the bed and juuri did the same with kaname. Both the child looked at each other in the eye and kaname blushed a little and tried to touch yuuki's cheek , but as soon as he tried to do that , yuuki rolled her head on the opposite direction, little kaname shocked by her reaction stopped his hand in mid-air and a cloud formed on his head making him gloomy. Every pureblood in the room laughed a little at the scene unfolding in front of them.

"_they are perfect for each other" thought everyone in the room._

**Please reviewwww! Xoxox**

**And sorry for any grammatical mistakes **


	2. young Love

**A.N: Hii everyone ! :D  
should I make Zero a Part of this story or not ? **

_Pretext ( a history of Taira bloodline )_

Taira family is one of the oldest pureblood family in existence and ruler of some mysterious powers. They are the sister clan to the kurans and both of them had ruled over the vampire community since ancient times, controlling them.

Taira's are the possessor of the purest and strongest blood similar to the royal kurans. The people of taira clan have a unique ability to control anyone by just kissing them on the lips, human and vampire alike. Also, if anyone tries to drink their blood without their permission would not gain any power. Every girl born after a sanctuary is a possessor of a unique scent and power making her desirable to any man near her. In this story that girl is yuuki.

~~_5 years later~~_

Kaname and yuuki grew up to become inseperable. They both were sitting in yuuki's bedroom drawing random things in their respective drawing-books.

"kaname! Shee I drew you" said yuuki smiling blissfully at the boy sitting opposite to her. She was wearing a short frock of dark blue color which reached her knees and her were allowed to fall freely reaching her waist , her fringes were held back by a golden colored pin of heart shape given to her by Juuri.

"yes yuuki, it's very beautiful" said kaname patting her head " but I don't think my hair looks like that"

She drew something resembling a hangman, in place of his head and hand were round circles, and in place of clothes a big black dot was there and the hair was made up of three straight lines of brown color.

"so you don't Like it ?" asked yuuki pouting.

With a swift movement she picked yuuki and placed her on his Lap.

"it's the most beautiful drawing I have ever seen" kaname said kissing her on the cheek. Yuuki blushed furiously at the skin contact and sat up abruptly from his lap.

"kaname let's go Play outside" yuuki said blushing and took his hand in her arms and dragged him outside the Taira mansion.

They went out in the marvelous garden and breathed in the fresh air. She turned to him and said "lets play hide and seek" yuuki said cheerfully.

"but don't get too far away" kaname said worriedly.

"yes kaname-sama" yuuki said "close your eyes and don't cheat"

"yes" kaname said and went away in a corner to start his counting. "1,2,3…"

Yuuki giggled and ran away from him, she explored the garden to find a suitable place for her to hide. She tried to hide herself behind a tree but her frock was showing then she ran towards the pool to hide behind a big rock but quickly changed her mind after seeing a frog nearby.

"can I come yet?" asked kaname. His voice sounding a bit afar.

"no!" yelled yuuki "I haven't hid yet"

In her frantic search for a perfect place to hide so that kaname doesn't finds her she stumbled upon the maze that was in the middle of the garden. She was torn apart between whether to go inside or not. She remembered her mother warning her to never go insde it. "I'm coming" declared kaname.

Without a second thought she entered the maze. Going straight than left then right and then again staright, she went ahead giggling to herself thinking that she will defeat kaname for the first time.

After going deep inside she stopped abruptly and waited for kaname to fetch her. She sat down and waited. The mist suddenly intensified making the maze look eerie , she closed her eyes shut and waited again.

Kaname's POV

I think she must have hidden herself by now. Just gotta follow this scent of her and I will reach her in no time.

Yuuki's POV

Is this my imagination or the bushes just rustled by itself ? I'm gtting so scared , I should probably get out of here.

She started to walk around trying hard to find a way back to the entrance but couldn't find it. Suddenly a bush started to shake violently "kaname is that you ? I give up please come out" said yuuki a little scared. Something pooped out behind the bushed its red eyes shining in the mist.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Kaname! Help Me" yelled yuuki at top of her lungs.

Kaname flinched at the sound of her scream and started to run at top speed towards the origin of the sound. Her smell was mixed with the roses in the garden, making it impossible to track her just by her scent. He reached the entrance of the maze and closed his eyes to spot her, once spotted he ran towards her.

"Just a little more and I will be near her" he thought and went deep inside. His heart throbbing inside his ribcage was on the verge of explosion. He was just praying that nothing happens to her.

He saw her, she was sitting and playing with a little rabbit. He went near and stood in front of her.

After sensing him she stood up and showed the little rabbit to him.

"see kaname! Its so pretty isn't it" she said merrily and squished the rabbit in a tight hug.

He didn't said anything just hugged her tightly almost knocking the breath out of her. The rabbit seeing his chance skipped out of her arms and ran away.

"kaname? I can't breath!" she whispered lightly.

"baka! You scared me" he said drpping his usual calm demeanor "don't ever scare me like that yuuki"

"I'm sorry, I just wandered here and waited for you but then this bush started shaking violently and amidst this mist the only thing I could see was two red eyesand I was so scare-" yuuki couldn't complete her sentence and was sweeped off the ground by his strong arms. She looked at him and Bushed.

"I can walk by myself" she said timidly tightening her grip but her words didn't went together with her actions. She felt calm in his arms like no one can ever harm her in his presence, she closed her eyed and smelled him , he smelt of honey and cinnamon.

He jumped up and landed outside the maze in one swift movement.

"kaname , you can put me down now" she said blushing.

He didn't respond to her and went inside the mansion carrying her princess style. All the maids eyeing the young couple.

"they both look so adorable"

"kaname-sama and yuuki-sama are perfect for each other"

"kaname sama is so strong"

She blushed furiously at the comments and looked at him, his face was perfect so beautiful. She couldn't get enough of him.

They approached the hall and were greeted by juuri and hana chatting with each other happily,apparently haruka and hiro had some business to do and had to go out for a while.

Both the females looked at their children and were awestrucked by how adorable they were.

"oh my! Kaname & yuuki-chan, what happened to you ?" juuri asked smiling.

Yuuki looked down at her clothes to find that they had been soiled by mud and kaname's hand were also soiled due to holding her.

"kaname you can put me down now" yuuki asked once again "I must be heavy"

"you are light as a feather yuuki" kaname said brushing his nose with her. "hana- sama yuuki has dirtied her clothes I'm taking her upstairs to let her change"

They walked towards her room , he was still carrying her in his arms. After reaching the room he put laid her down on the carpet and opened her wardrobe to grab a change of clothes for her.

"Would you like a white frock or a black one" he asked unable to choose.

"Whatever you choose kaname" she said still laying on the carpet.

"White suits you perfectly" he said and laid the frock on the bed picked up yuuki grabbed a towel and went inside the bathroom.

He turned on the tap, checked the temperature and went towards yuuki who was standing near the door looking at the ground blushing.

"I'm leaving yuuki, just call for me if you need anything" with that he was about to leave when something stopped him from leaving. He looked down and saw that yuuki was tugging on his sleeve.

"what happened yuuki" he asked

"stay with me" she spoke so softly that it just lingered on his ear for a second.

He smirked. "you wanna bath with me? Should I strip too?" he said and removed his shirt.

Amused by the sudden exposure of his chest she was speechless for a moment and after regaining her senses, she turned a bright shade of scarlet and pushed him out of the door.

"No thankyou! Get out" she screamed and locked the door. Separating them both.

She started to bath thinking of what she will do tomorrow with her beloved kaname.

**AN: how was it? Should I write some more chapters of them when they were young or should just skip to the climax? Please review and tell me ! xoxo**

**Please review! (:**


	3. silver haired boy

**A.N: heya Everyone :D thankyou to all who liked my story! I made up my mind to make Zero a part f the story too, that would be fun ryt ? ;) anyway Enjoyy ^.^**

After takin her warm bath and thinking about kaname almost for a hour before she started getting dizzy, Yuuki stepped out of her warm surrounding and draped the towel around her body, her hair were all wet and were sticking on both side of her face. She peeked out of the door to see if kaname was still outside or not ,only to find no trace of him in the room , she signed and walked towards the bed to change in the frock kaname has picked for her.

After getting changed she went up to the mirror and stared at her own reflection, her hair were damp and her face was flushed due to the warm bath. Suddenly remembering the way kaname had carried her just a little whole ago made her blush more, if that was possible.

Then it suddenly hit her like a cold wave , her brain started to freeze her surrounding and she gasped for air, not understanding what was happening to her she tried to call for Kaname , but her voice betrayed her and she felt her body engulfed in the cold, suddenly the room started getting blurry and she finally sccumbed to the sensation. Time stopped and she saw something, a vision or maybe she was day-dreaming, she saw a boy , alone in the dark not smiling at all, his silver hair the most stricking feature of his facadé, he looked up at her and smiled. With this, the vision stopped and she fell from her chair, gasping for oxygen to fill her lungs again.

Coming back to her senses she called for the first person that came to her mind, 'kaname'.

"ka..na..me" she said still breathing heavily, not sure if he heard or not.

"Yuuki!" she heard him running towards her , she smiled and finally fell into the sweet darkness called sleep.

•••

"call the doctor! Immediately" yelled Juuri while Hana was franctically trying to wake yuuki up.

"wake up , Yuuki, wake up, what happened to you ? What happened kaname?" Hana weeped and Looked at Kaname who was trying to find out the reason so as to figure out what might have happened to his Yuuki.

After telling her whatever he had seen for the tenth time already , he looked at the ceiling like it held all the answers he was seeking.

Haruka and Hiro came to the room accompained by Mr. Yamamoto,their family doctor.

"Please examine her Doctor" screamed Hiro and went to sit beside his wife who was sobbing lightly, he soothed her back by moving his hand in circular motions " sshh Hana, she'll be alright, calm down"

"She's in a state of shock, her brain after experiencing something extraordianry may have shut down for a while to recover from all the energy Loss resulting in her sleep" doctor said after performing some simple tests " she just needs some life energy"

Everyone turned to kamane who got the sign and went to where Yuuki was sleeping, her angelic face covered in beads of sweat making her face glow in the brightly lit room.

Hana scooted aside to give kaname enough space to sit beside Yuuki.

He knelt down and kissed her Lips gently for what seemed to be a minute until Yuuki started to stir and opened her eyes slowly, her eyes adjusting to the brightness in the room, she found kaname's perfect lips upon her own.

She blushed and shifted a little so as to remind him that she had woken up already, he backed away a little and captured her lips again , giving only a peck this time making her blush furiously.

" Are you okay , Yuuki ?" he asked worriedly.

"yea, kaname" she replied softly

"aww my Yuuki , I was so worried for you ?" Hiro practically jumped between them taking her daughter's hand and kissing them lightly.

"I'm Alright now otou-san and okaa-san, i'm sorry for making you all worried"

"Nonsense! We worry because we Love you so much" Juuri said as she hugged Yuuki affectionetly "Kaname was worried out of his wits you know, he never left your side" she whispered in her ear so that only Yuuki could hear thoese words.

"okaa- sama , otou-sama, Hana-sama and hiro-sama, I think we should let Yuuki rest for a while" kaname said as he started to get up from his place beside Yuuki too but, something held him off again,without even Looking he knew that it was Yuuki's hand that had caught his sleeves.

Everyone else exited the room, leaving kaname and Yuuki by themselves.

"I'm scared kaname! Please don't Leave Yuuki Alone by herself . That thing will happen again" she said alomost sobbing.

"yes Yuuki as you say, I will never Leave your side" he said and sat down once again on the edge of her Bed.

"Sleep with me please" she pleaded

Without saying anything he lifted the sheet covering her and laid down beside her , both facing each other. She put one hand over his shoulders and he pulled her closer to his chest holding her by her tiny waist, smelling het scent ,her intoxicating scent.

"what happened today Yuuki?"

" I don't know kaname , something took over my body and I had a vision, a vision of a Boy, it was not very long but it drained energy from evey part of my body"

"A boy? What type of Boy" he said through clenched teeths, the mere thought of Yuuki having 'dreams' about another boy was unacceptable , she belonged to him ,she was his Bride as his mother always told him. Automatically his grip around her tiny body tightened , holding her protectively towards him.

" He had beautiful silver hairs and he Looked very Lonely by himself, maybe he wants some friends or maybe its a sign thay he will be my groom someday, you know in that TV show the Lady with Black spectacles always says to look at signs and not igno-" she blabbered endlessly in her own world but couldn't complete her sentence when kaname jerked her away from his grip to make her look at him.

"What did you say ? Your groom ? I'm your groom ! Not some boy you imagined , you are the only girl for me Yuuki, don't talk Like that ever again" he yelled at her almost, making her flinch.

"I'm sorry kaname-sama, I'll never speak like that again" she said and a tear escaped her eyes.

"No, I'm sorry for frigtening you Yuuki, please sleep for now" he kissed her forehead and hugged her tightly.

She nodded and felt comfortable in his arms like she always felt, without even knowing her rough breathing evenend and Kaname knew that she was sleeping, he kissed her again and closed his eyes too.

But what he didn't knew was that Yuuki was dreaming about a certain Silver haired vampire.

~~2 hours later~~

Yuuki woke up to find kaname sleeping peacefully beside her, she stared at his outstanding Pureblood-ish Feature , awestrucked By his beauty, she couldn't help but touch his cheeks. He shifted a little, his light bangs covering his pale face, Yuuki almost enchanted by his Looks bent to his eye level and kissed him on the cheek.

_I shouldn't have done that, but he is sleeping right ? he won't know ! _ She leaned again to repeat her act only this time to be caught by his surprised face.

"what happened Yuuki?"

"no-nothing ! I think Juuri-sama is calling us, maybe we should go downstairs" she said startled by their sudden eye contact. She peeked at him to see if he knew what she had been doing to him while he was asleep.

"Yuuki , is there something on my Face ?" he asked innocently

"No! I'm going downstairs, you come too" with this she darted for the stairs , blushing furiously.

Kaname looked at the empty bed which was occupied by Yuuki earlier, it smelled of her. He touched his cheek and blushed a little.

_This is the first time she had kissed me on her own. I must remember the date._ He smiled and went in the same direction Yuuki had travelled, following her scent, her beautiful scent.

**A.N: why did Yuuki had that vision ? what could be the source ? zero or yuuki ? Read the next chapter to find out.**

**REVIEW plzzzzz ;***


	4. Zero Kiryuu

**A.N: Thankyou everyone for liking my story *giggles***

**Rena: sorry, but my story needs zero a little, I'm playing wth some ideas so I hope you don't Mind too much :D thankyou for reviewing btw, it means alot!**

**Guest : Thankyou so much! **

**Familydeltasari : yeah they will be small for a while, I think one or two chapters maybe. They are really adorable when small but I'm really eager to portray them when they are grown-up you know, so they can be intimate and all that *winks* Thankyou so much for reviewing (;**

**Mikan MD : He will be a part of the story, but I'm still not sure what to do with him, I have some Ideas in my mind which you will know eventually , So , stay Tuned :D Thankyou for reviewing! **

**Kayjayy : Here you go ! Thankyou for the review :D**

***cookies to all***

-During Night-

"Yuuki, what happened to you earlier ? You can tell mommy. Its all gonna be okay" Hana reassured her daughter while tucking her in.

"I don't know, it was just.. Just so different , I've never felt like that before, I had a vision, a vision of a boy. I know it was My imagination but it felt so real mommy, like its going to happen, like I'm going to meet him" Yuuki said while looking down at her hands. "Am, I weird Mommy" she looked up to meet her gaze.

"No baby, not at all. It was just your imagination, it happens to all of us, just a dream" her mother said while patting het head "Now, just sleep okay? I don't want dark circles on your face, and don't think about it too much okay ?" she kissed her daughter's small forehead "Goodnight Baby, have sweet-dreams" she finally said and switch off the lampLight , making the room darker. She left the room after giving hstoruer a flying kiss.

"Its happening Hiro" Hana said to her husband who was standing outside the door , listening to their conversation.

"I know, its her Fate , Its in her Blood. I had vague ideas that it would happen eventually But, she Is so young Hana, Its a curse more than a Boon, this power of her , this power to forsee upcoming future events, she's still very young and her powers had not devloped yet but eventually she can do great things with it, council should never should know about it Hana , never" Hiro said yo his wife trying hard to hide pain and fear in wife bot wanting to make Hana panic more than she already was.

"What does the council wants from Yuuki?" she asked with tears threatning to fall. "She's a little Baby for God's sake"

"obviously they would want her. She would know whatever dirty things they try to hide beforehand , she's a threat to them, they would try to kill her or event try to captivate her" he said throught clenched teeths and bloodshot eyes the mere thought of thoese lowLives touching his Yuuki was making his blood boil with rage.

"I will never allow them to touch her! If the situation demands I will do extreme things to protect her" Hana said with a strong determined face all trace of tears gone, replaced with determination, pure determination to protect her daughter.

"I think we should go now, its getting late" he said ,trying to lighten her mood

"Yeah I'm Tired, carry me please" she said yawning , hands in front of her body , ready to place them around his neck.

"Yes, my Love, come here" he motioned her to come and as she did he swept her off the ground and carried her to their bedroom downstairs only to find that she had already fallen asleep in his arms, he laid her on the bed and gave her a goodnight kiss (AN : on forehead ofcourse :P)

-after few months-

"Good morning Yuuki sama" the maid said as she removed the curtains of her room to let the sunshine in.

"Let me sleep some more Pleaseee!" she said as she buried her face in the bunny shaped below lying besides her "Yuuki wanna sleep more" she whined

The maid giggled a little before saying " But Yuuki-sama , Kaname-sama is waiting for you downstairs"

Her ears perked up by the mere mention of Kaname's name. She sat up in an instant.

"You should have told me that earlier ? When did he arrived ? What time is it ?" she asked flustered as she stepped down from the bed and into her comfy bunny slipper. "Get the bath ready " she said happily and rushed over to the washroom , to,complete her daily morning routine.

She brushed, bathed , dressed and combed her hair before practically running downstairs in the hall to meet Kaname, greeting goodmorning to every maid or butler she met in her way.

"Good Morning Yuuki" beamed Hana while arranging flowers in the new antique vase they had just bought.

"Good Morning Mother" she greeted while looking around to spot a familiar person with chocolate brown hair.

"Where's kaname" she finally asked when she couldn't find him anywhere.

"Good morning Yuuki" an overly familiar voice said to her, she followed the sound and found that Kaname was leaning on the door frame of the House's enterance. He was wearing clothes well that were not very kaname-ish, apart from his usual black attite , today he word a white T-shirt with cute denim shorts underneath.

"You Look so Good Kaname-sama, are we going anywhere today?" she asked hugging him.

"yes, we are going out to play Yuuki, at the park near my House" he replied smiling.

"Seriously? Wow! Mommy can Yuuki go?" she asked her mother only to get a nod from her. (AN: sometimes Yuuki refers to herself as third person)

As they were getting in the black limousine, Hana came out and said,"Take care both of you, Kaname take care of Yuuki" kaname nodded in response and waved at her , with that they Left the mansion and reached the road which led to the park they were going to visit.

"Kyaa ! I'm so excited" Yuuki said while clapping her hands and looking out if the window waiting impatiently for their destination.

"Its good to see you happy Yuuki" kaname said.

After 10 minutes they reached their destination.

They both walked out of the car and went inside the park,there were many children playing around. Yuuki was so excited to try out the swing that she practically jumped to the spot where the ride of her dreams stood.

"Its so much fun! Right?" she said swinging back and forth "come join me kaname"

He quietly filled the empty swing next to her. They played alot and tried out every other 'ride' they could lay their eyes upon, Yuuki was as usual hyperactive and ended up tiring herself in the process "Kaname , I'm thirsty , could you please bring me juice from the vending machine over there, pretty please ?" she asked with puppy eyes that she knew he could never refuse.

"Yes Yuuki, just wait here okay ?" he replied and went away towards the machine, Yuuki gazed at his back as it became smaller and smaller, she sighed and turned around to find a place where she could rest.

She spotted a tree and started to walk towards it, her hair fluttering in the wind and her dress flowing effortlessely.

"Hey you ! Wanna come play with us ? You look new here? A guy with black hair , about 10-11 year old said as he approached her, he was surrounded by some more boys of his age, all snickering at her.

"Me ? Are you talking to me?" she asked taking a step back as they were uncomfortably close to her.

"Yes we are Talking to you , little missy" he said and gtabbed her elbow.

She wanted to use her powers but, her mother had warned her to never use powers on humans. Because, they were fragile creatures and could be easily killed. She still resisted his grip on her and before she could call out for kaname to help her she felt someone yank her backwards, once behind her saviour she looked up to see who he was.

All she could see was a boy much taller than her, he had Dazzling silver hair, which shone in the sunlight.

"What is your problem ? Leave her alone!" the silver haired guy glared at the group of guy, they all flinched under his deathly glare.

"Tsk...Yea Yea whatever! We will ask someone else, lets go guys, lets play somewhere else" the black haired guy said and all of them ran away.

"Th-Thankyou , Hero-san" Yuuki said as she tried to catch a glimpse of his face , as he turned around to face her, she was shocked to see his face. He was the same person from her dream.

"You are the person from my dreams!" she exclaimed and tried to touch his hair, which fascinated her so much, just like her mother's.

She quickly stopped her hand mid-hair, Turned around to walk away without saying a word to the confused girl behind him.

"Hey, what is your name saviour-san?" she asked following him but was stopped by someone or something, without even looking she knew that it was Kaname, she could recognize his scent even if he was surrounded by million of people.

"Zero, zero kiryuu" he replied without stopping or turning around.

"Zero-san , Thankyou for helping me, lets play together some other time, Byeeeee" yuuki said laughing and waving even thought he couldn't see any of her actions.

"Yuuki I told you to not Leave this place right? What happened ? Who was that person? What did he do to you?" he showered her with questions checking that if she was hurt anywhere.

"No kaname, he was a good person and the same boy from my dreams, he saved from some bad boys earlier, his name is Zero" she said happily.

"what boys ? Who Bullied you ? Tell me ? I'll rip them apart!" he declared clenching his fists , anger evident in his beautiful eyes.

"Its nothing Kaname! Lets head home now" she said and dragged him back to their car, humming to herself happily. They went inside the car and off to their home.

Although angry earlier, kanane was happy to see her happy and snuggled closer to her, giving a small kiss on her cheeks, she was startled ar first and then blushed a little, her body temperature rising , kaname smiled and wrapped his hands around her , feeling comfortable in her familiar warmth and closed his eyes smiling to himself.

It was a Good day.

**A.N : Again bothering you all by asking for suggestions, so , suggestion please ? :D**

**Review please !**

**BuBye ;***


	5. The announcement

**A.N: Thankyou for the reviews!**

**Emily: Gracias tanto para la revision de! **

**Rena : I'm sorry, but this chapter is mainly dedicated to zero, still I hope it's interesting for you, so don't hate me, and thank you for the review. :* **

**Kayjayy : Thankyou so much for the Review.**

**Disclaimer : I Do not own Vampire Knight.**

- 4 years later -

"Yuuki-sama please stop running around and get changed, Please, it's very unlady-like, and today is an important occasion for you and kaname-sama" shouted as she ran behind Yuuki with a gang- (A.N: gang not group, cuz they really looked like a group of thugs following their prey)- of maids, all screaming her name, but as provided they couldn't reach upto her as Yuuki was a pureblood, her powers were unmatchable for them.

"You~can't~catch~me" she sang and hopped around the house in her usual red frock with a black warmer underneath.

"Caught you" said a particular silver haired guy much taller and faster than her "Stop giving them a hard time and get dressed up already Yuuki, do you not want to meet that Little pureblood of yours?"

"Aw! Not fair zero-san you were not allowed to play, and his name is kaname, you baka"she said as she got away from his grip and landed on the ground gracefully "Okay I surrender, no plays anymore, zero-san you really know how to ruin my mood, but you could make upto me if you help me decide a gift for kaname, isn't it a generous offer" she said happily and touched his hair , pressurising him to submit to her will.

"whatever! I don't care, just get dressed and stop annoying me, as for the gift just give him a kiss or something he would be more than happy" he said monotonously and glared at her.

She blushed at his last sentence but hid it well with her Poutiness, "hmph! You meanie! Bleh" she said and ran back to her room.

"This girl, she gets on my nerves" he sighed and a small smile escaped his lips as he started to walk down the long corridor back to his own room to get ready. No one would be too pleased if he attends the party wearing such shabby clothes, and besides his shabby attire he still managed to somehow look dazzling, he went to his wardrobe to pull out his exclusively made suit, it was pure black and had had linings at the edges made of some soft material he couldn't recognise and didn't bother too, he picked out a clean and white shirt and quickly went inside to get a quick shower before changing. Hair dripping wet and water droplets clinging to him like second skin, he came out and quickly changed into his attire for the night.

The only thing remaining on his clothes was the bowtie, he didn't had any ideas as to how the hell he was going to put it on, while still playing with it in one hand he heard a soft knock on the door and quickly recognised the scent , it was Hana-sama, he quickly went and opened the door.

"Zeerrooo! Are you Ready yet ?" she said coming in, wearing red corset dress which hugged her body till it reached her waist and flowed gracefully from there on to finish it off she wore high heeled silver stilettos , her hair was up in a messy bun, her hair complimenting her dress beautifully,she looked drop dead gorgeous.

"Yes Hana-sama, i was Just getting ready, you need Help?" he asked still holding his bowtie in one hand.

"umm you need Help with the bowtie?" she said hiding her smile, which she knew if shown would put him in a bad mood.

"Yes Please" mentally cursing himself for not hiding it beforehand.

"C'here , you little Gentleman" she said as she started to tie the bowtie around his neck under the suit's collar, "Here all done"

"Thankyou Hana-sama" he said and bowed down.

"Zero, how many times do I have to tell you to call me 'Mother' or 'Mommy'? After all you are part of our family now"

Well if anyone had looked at them, they would be surely mistaken as mother and son, because of their striking similar features, Silver hair and amethyst eyes, they surely looked alike.

"yes as you say mother" zero finally said "everyone would be waiting for you Hana-sama"

"yes yes I should Leave, don't be Late okay ? We will be waiting for you" she said and left the room.

He sighed.

_Too much for today._ He thought.

He sat down to rest for a little bit and closed his eyes letting the memories engulf him.

~~Flashback~~

_"Zero-san Let's Play at my house today" Yuuki said practically dragging him to the car that was parked outside the park._

_"Noway"_

_"why not? Please , please , PLEASE"_

_He sighed._

_"okay let's Go,but don't irritate me too much okay ?"_

_"Yay! Driver-san we are going him, start the car" she sang happily and unintentionally a smile made his way to his lips too._

_On the way home he thought about how he never wanted to go home, Ichiru had disappeared and his parents were dead, apparently they were on a mission and never made it back alive. His only little sunshine was the girl sitting just besides him, He liked her, but couldn't figure out if the feeling was of love or not, and to be honest he didn't care much , because she belonged to that Pureblood who resented him and vice versa._

_Upon reaching home, they were greeted by Hana, eagerly waiting for her daughter to come home._

_"You bought a friend? What's his name Yuuki ? What is your name you little cutipie?" Hana asked._

_"Zero , Zero kiryuu" he finished._

_And after that they played a little,which was just Yuuki hoping here and there in the house while holding his hand, then Kaname came and took her for their usual Alone time, which included things like talking about the day or drawing or whatever the hell they wanted to do, and he was Left alone again._

_Zero went downstairs where Hana was writing down something he didn't bothered to ask, because that's what he did, he never meddled with other people's buisness, it was like this from the day his brother disappeared, it was too much for him to handle, his parents were dead, they met their fate in a mission to kill a pureblood, after their death his only support was his brother and when his brother also left him he was shuffeled between his relatives like he was some bug they don't want their named to be to linked with. Lost in his own thoughts, he didn't knew when Hana cam and sat besides him. She reminded him of Yuuki alot, they were both very alike._

_"What are you thinking about Zero-kun? Mind telling me?" _

_"uh Just trival things you know"_

_"Its okay if you don't wanna talk about it, so, how many members do you have in your Family Zero-kun?"_

_"Me, my twin brother and my late parents"_

_By the Look in his eyes she knew that she shouldn't push the subject, so she changed the topic._

_"Where do you Live then?"_

_"right now I'm living with my aunt but next week I will move in with my second uncle, and after that I don't know where I will be living, maybe with sensei, I don't know" he sensed that he said just too much to a complete stranger, but she was different then them, she looked like one of thoese people whom you could tell whatever you wanna tell without any hesitation. _

_After he didn't get any response for Like 2 minutes he looked at her to see what was wrong only to find that she was crying. _

_Isn't it a Taboo for purebloods to cry in front of others? He thought_

_"why are you crying? What happened?" he asked out of curiousity._

_"Come Live with us zero-kun, just move in with us okay? I don't wanna hear any thing, you are Living with us! I will talk to you relatives okay?"_

_"B-But I don't wanna be a bother to anyone"_

_"Oh please you will not be a bother, just help me with work sometimes and feel yourself at home okay?"_

_For the first time in his life he knew what was it like to be loved by a mother, if someone else would have offered him this he would have rejected him/her without a second thought, but, these people despite being vampires were nice to him, he liked them, they bought sunshine to his already pitch dark life and he wanted to believe in them, he wanted to stay with them._

_He stood up and bowed down._

_"If its okay with you, then I really am Looking forward to start Living with you, thankyou for your hospitality Hana-sama"_

_"call me Mother zero"_

_~~flashback ends~~_

And that explains his current situation, despite being a hunter he lived with a pureblood Family, much Irony?

Lost in thoughts he was pulled back by another knock on the door.

He was greeted by Yuuki on the door.

"Zeroo-san, How do I Look?" she twirled around to give him a proper look of the whole dress.

She was wearing a cocktail dress which suited her perfectly. The dress was shimmery silver till it reached her waist and joined to a deep violet colored cloth which flowed till it reached her knees and to finish it she word silver heels (AN: small heels), her hair were allowed to fall freely and were wavy, they were held back by a silver hairband , slightly thick , it looked like a crown. She Looked, Perfect!

"Okay-Okay" he said smugly.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaat ? Just okay? Are you serious ? I spend hours trying to look good and all you say is that I look Average?" she snapped.

A small laugh escaped his lips.

"I was just Kidding there stupid, You Look Good , okay now ?"

"whatever, if Kaname was here he would have complimented me better unlike you, you meanie, btw you Look Handsome" she stated happily.

"You remembered me Yuuki ?" an overly familiar voice filled the room and they knew at once to whom it belonged.

"Kanameee!" she ran up and hugged him tight he responded equally tightly.

He released her eventually.

After getting released was when she noticed his attire, he was wearing a classy black suit and Light blue shirt underneath, with a dark blue colored Tie which almost looked like it was black, every part of his attite was perfect, Yuuki eyes suddenly turned heart shaped as she was like she was going to drool over him.

"Kaname-sama you Look so-so-so H-hot" words finally escaped her alreay half opened mouth.

"You still beat me to it Yuuki. You Look like a princess" Kaname said as he leaned down to kiss her on the cheek.

"T-ThankyouKanameSama" she said so fast that if not for their vampiric abilites they wouldn't have heard her.

"I'm here to escort you Yuuki,come with me" he said and finally looked behind her to spot Zero "Ah Zero, You Look Good"

"Hm, you too" was all he replied

"Meet you later" he said as they were ready to Leave.

"Yeah zero-san, meet you later" Yuuki said with a smile.

With that they left the room. After, wearing his shoes and making it sure that they were polished he also left his Room.

"What was this celebration for again?" zero asked Miss. Taka who was busy in decorating some flowers here and there.

"Its for the announcement that Yuuki-sama and Kaname-sama are engaged to each other" she replied.

He simple nodded and walked towards the entrance of the hall, filled with vampires.

**xXx**

"Yuuki don't be nervous, just stay by my side and everything will be all right" kaname reassured Yuuki who was still practicing an introduction for her.

"Should I introduce myself as Yuuki Taira or Yuuki kuran" she asked still a little nervous.

"For now it will be Yuuki Taira but soon I will change that" he said as he caressed her cheeks with his knuckles.

She nodded and blushed, being soothed by his warm touch, all her worries seemed like they were futile.

After reaching the end of the hallway they were met by their Noble friends Aidou, Kain and Ruka.

"Yuuki-sama you look very Beautiful" Aidou said as he kneeled down and kissed the back of her palm gracefully.

"Thankyou Aidou" Yuuki said elegantly "You Look very dashing yourself". At this the usual I-am-used-to-hearing-compliments-so-i-don't-care attitude of Aidou wore off as he couldn't help but blush at the compliment given to him by the pureblood.

The trend was repeated by Kain and Ruka.

And after the exchanging they resumed their walk to the Hall.

"Kaname, isn't Ichijou-san coming today" Yuuki couldn't help but ask.

"He will, he had some work to attend, he will join us in a little while" came the reply from the young kuran prince.

She nodded and stiffened a little as she heard the faint noises coming from their destination and within a few minutes they reached the top of the stairs which descended in the hall.

**A.N : Reviews Please ?**

**Thnakyou :D**


	6. The Error in plans

~~Inside the Hall~~

"Have you heard of the Taira family ancients Tails?" said one of the many noble vampire.

"No? Is it worth Knowing ?" replied the other.

"Well, I can't be sure but it says that every child born after a sanctuary is the posseser of one of many mysterical powers"

"So are you trying to imply that Yuuki-sama is the holder of that power ? Considering she is born after a sanctuary?"

"Hush, both of you! Our young pureblood couple are coming" a noble with black hair said as he bowed down to pay his respect.

The hustle-bustle around the hall came to a halt as the young pureblood couple marked their presance. They walked besides each other gracefully. Evey noble bowed down respectfully, only people standing were Hiro , Hana, Haruka and Juuri.

Though Yuuki was nervous but she never let a drop of it show itself on her face , she walked with equal power and grace as her soon-to-be huband.

"Yuuki my Girl you Look very beautiful tonight, you are growing so fast it surprises me" Hiro said as he gentally rubbed her cheeks.

"Thankyou father" replied Yuuki smiling.

"There's still Time for the Announcement, you both can go and meet up with your friends if you want" Hana said.

"Hai" Yuuki said enthsiastically while Kaname nodded in response.

"You Look very beautiful tonight Hana-sama" Kaname complimented her as he managed to summon a rose from thin air and presented it to her.

"Oh my Kaname-kun you are such a charmer" she said as she accepted the rose "You Look very handsome yourself Kaname"

"Thankyou Hana-sama" he bowed down.

"Now Now go on and play with your friends" Hiro said as he patted Kaname' hair.

"yes, let's go Yuuki" Kaname said and glided across the room with Yuuki to where their friends stood

"You are not having any visions latlely Right ?" Kaname inquired his fiancé.

"No, I'm perfectly fine kaname" she said happily.

"That's not what worries me" he sighed and looked away for a while before fixing his gaze upon her again "You must try to resist it Yuuki, if you ever by chance have one in this party, you must fight it,you understand me right?" Kaname said his tone dripping with worry."Stay close to me and don't Leave my side!" he added as his hands grabbed her waist possessively.

"As you say Kaname" she said giggling at how overly-protective he could be.

They finally reached the group of nobles who were apparently having a fight over who had the most shiny hair, with Ruka and Aidou ready to chomp each other's head off and kain was as usual covering his ears with his hands.

They stopped at once when they heard Yuuki's Laugh, slightly embarrassed.

"Yuuki-sama , kaname-sama, do want anything to drink?" Aidou asked respectfully.

"Enough with the 'sama' Aidou, call me Yuuki okay ? And that goes for you two as well" she said happily.

"Hai Um.. Y-Yuuki" Ruka stuttered.

"I think you don't miss me anymore Yuuki-chan?" a gleeful voice said as all of them turned around to see who it was.

"Ichijou-san!" Yuuki yelled and ran up to hug him. "You came!"

"Well I couldn't miss something as important as this could I?" he replied wearing his signature honest and sweet smile.

"Kaname we haven't met in such a long time" he turned to greet kaname with Yuuki still in his arms.

"Yes, it seems you were busy, I'm glad you could come tonight" Kaname said as he walked swiftly and patted Yuuki's back signalling that she should let go of Ichijou.

"Sorry Ichijou-san, but I missed you alot, you don't read me story books anymore" she pouted.

"Ahh Yuuki-chan for that-" before he could finish they were interruped by someone speaking on the mic.

"My heartiest welcome to all who have attended this prestigous ceremony, this ceremony beholds a great importance for all of us as today we announce the union between the two most powerful pureblood families of all time, The Tairas and The Kurans by engaging Yuuki Taira to Kaname Kuran" Hiro paused for a while "If I may Invite my Daughter Yuuki and My son-in-law Kaname to the stage" he said as he motioned for the young purebloods to come.

_OMG, they are watching, they all are watching, okayy just relax Yuuki just remember the rehersal and everything will be just fine_- Yuuki thought as she tightened her grip around kaname's arm.

"Just Relax Yuuki, Everything will be allright" Kaname said as he started to walk towards the stage with Yuuki.

**Yuuki's P.O.V**

Sigh,

For how Long is this going to continue? I'm so tired in these shoes,

I told them I don't wanna wear it!

Sigh.

Can't do anything now, can I ?

Probably should stop sighing for start.

"Now Kaname and Yuuki will mark each other as their soulmates by exchanging rings" said Haruka-sama.

Dang, here it comes. Okay Yuuki breathe! its all gonna be okay! kaname is here, just go with the flow, Deep Breathe. Deep breathe. Okay!

Show Mode On!

"Let's go Kaname, Haruka-sama is calling us!" said Yuuki as she ran upto the stage dragging Kaname with her.

"Yuuki-sama is so energetic" said one of the guests.

"Too much of decency for a Pureblood" said another.

**End of POV.**

After reaching the stage, they stood at the centre , with the spotlight focused on them they were staring at each other.

"Here the's the ring Yuuki" said Hana as she passed the ring to her daughter.

"Yes Okaa-sama" Yuuki said as she looked up to see Kaname, he was Looking extra beautiful today, maybe it was the spotlight or maybe it was the situation or maybe it was just her.

She blushed and took two short steps to stand in front of him, he streched his hand lightly to give her full access of his fingers. She took his hands in her's and glided the ring in his long slender fingers, it fitted him just fine, every vampire in the room applauded enthusiastilly, giving their blessing to the couple, one sign from Hiro and everyone silenced at once.

Now it was Kaname's turn.

He repeated the same with Yuuki and the crowd once again got bonkers, blessing them.

Their rings are one of a kind in the entire world. They were identical, they both had the same Ruby Stone, same platinum metal the only difference was the stone cut, Yuuki's Ring had Heart cut whereas Kaname's ring had the Asscher cut.

The stones have magical powers, like if the other person is in danger than it will flash red and if the person is feeling a lot of pleaseure than it will glow violet and many other lights respective to their emotions.

After the ceremony was over it was time for the ballroom Dance, which according to Yuuki was the 'Boring dance'.

But,

As they were the couple of the night , they had to dance first.

"Kaname, I really don't wanna dance, these shoes are killing me, I'm Gonna Die" whined Yuuki while pulling kaname's sleeve so that he was at the same height as her.

"You are going to be just Fine Yuuki, just Follow my Lead and you won't even know when it all Ended. Okay ?" He reassured her, as he took her hand and went to the Dance floor.

As they started dancing , Kaname gracefully put his hand on Yuuki's waist and pulled her up just above the ground so that she doesn't have to actually put her weight on her feet.

Yuuki smiled at Kaname and kissed him on the cheek, and blushed furiously at her own action.

Kaname just smiled and danced gracefully with her until others also joined them on the dancefloor.

First came the elder pureblood couples , Tairas and Kurans, and then rest of the couples also joined them.

"Kaname, its enough right ? We have been dancing for so Long already and besides you must be tired" Yuuki said as she looked at kaname who was no where near tired.

"Yuuki, I'm not tired at all , you are so light, have you been not eating enough ? And besides you are right we better rest now and change your shoes" He replied as he started walking towards the seats with Yuuki in his arms, he was carrying her princess style.

She held to him tightly as they walked to the other end of the hall.

"What happened? Is she ill?" Zero inquired joining them.

"No, she just got tired" Kaname replied as he sat her on one of the couch.

"What happened Yuuki?" Zero asked Again.

"My feet hurts, these shoes are killing me!" Yuuki whined again.

"Jeez, I will let know, wait here" Zero said and ran away to find her.

"If this isn't the little pureblood Princess" an overlysweet sweet voice called from behind.

"Ichiou-san" Kaname said

"Kaname-sama Yuuki-sama, I'm pleased to meet you" Ichiou said as he bowed down not with much respect.

Yuuki quickly stood up from her seat and nodded.

"Yuuki this Gentleman here is the head of the Present vampire coucil and Ichijou's Grandfather" Kaname said as he formally introduced her to Ichiou.

"Pleased to meet You Ichiou-san" Yuuki said and for the first time in their entire conversation looked into his eyes and that's when something happened that wasn't supposed to happen.

Yuuki's eyes became cloudy and beads of sweat formed on her head as she just stared at Ichiou blankly.

"Yuuki-sama? Is something the matter ?" he asked.

"Kaname I had a vision"


	7. the Fated night

"Did I said something unnecessary kaname?" asked Yuki to the upset and worried pureblood sitting besides her in her own bed.

"Yuki I told you to be careful around your visions" He replied not meeting her eyes, playing with the hem of her nightgown.

"But it was just so strong! The vision, it just rolled down my tongue before I knew it, I'm so sorry Kaname, forgive Me" she said placing her hand atop his, preventing him from further movements.

"I know don't worry, I'll Protect you no matter what , so for the time being relax and sleep" he said as and smiled at her.

"Okay Kaname, see you tomorrow, good night" she said smiling back.

"This is how you say Good night to me now , Yuuki ?" he asked smirking a little and leaning to look at her directly in her vine colored eyes.

She blushed a little and then placed a chaste kiss on his full lips.

He smiled contently , gave a last glance towards her and left the Room with a soft creak.

Yuuki was very tired but there was no sign of sleep on her face, so after changing her sleeping position for the 50th time she decided to just go in her balcony and cool off her head.

The moon was beautifully round and looked unnaturally big to her small eyes.

Sigh.

She couldn't help but think about what happened at the party.

-Flashback-

"I had a vision Kaname"

She glared at Ichiou.

"This man here was-" before she could complete her sentence she was stopped by Kaname covering her mouth.

"Enough Yuuki" he said and stared at Ichiou waiting for his reaction.

Ichiou's eye widened in surprise, though he was doubtful at first but his doubt was confirmed now. This girl here was the descendent of that 'Ancient Power'.

A small smirk escaped his Lips, failing to get unnoticed by the intense glare Kaname was giving him.

"What's so funny Asato ?" he said as he took his real name.

Ichiou gasped in surprise as a shiver ran down his spine, kaname never took his real name. But, he realised soon that he needed to cover up for his mistake or he would be crushed right at this instant.

"My apologies Kaname-sama, I didn't meant to be rude, I was just surprised at how adorable our little princess could be , making stories and in living in her own ideal world" Ichiou said as he bowed down.

Kaname motioned him to get up.

"Yuuki-sama sure look beautiful today , may I have a dance with you, Yuuki-sama?" he again said as he started to approach her but before he could even go as far as to touch her he was stopped by a pair of hands holding his arms firmly.

"Asato-san, Hiro-sama is looking for you" Zero said as he glared at Ichiou,clearly depising the fact that he had to use an honorofic to address him.

"Very well, I will take my Leave now Yuuki-sama and kaname-sama" he said as he smiled at the group of trio in front of him and disappeared in the crowd of people.

"You ! What did you do this time ?" Zero asked as he turned around to face them but was surprised to find that there was no one.

He smirked to himself. "Atleast tell me when you are Leaving"

Meanwhile, Kaname had taken Yuuki out of the hall to a quiet place , which was the garden for them.

"What did you see ?" he asked

"I'm so sorry,I carelessly spoke too much" she said as hot tears formed in her eyes ready to fall any time.

"I'm not angry ! Just tell me what did you see ? It will be alright okay ?" he reassured her as he lightly pressed his thumb to her cheek comforting her stone-stiff body.

" This vision was disassembled, I saw scenes in pieces, I saw that man 'Ichiou' in a Room full of other older looking vampires,they were discussing something about how to control Purebloods and then the scene changed to a group of scary looking people, they were creatures like i have never seen before, he was calling them weapons , and after that I don't remember a thing" she said staring at the ceiling "Maybe, it would have been better if I had not been born with this Power Kaname"

He was silent for a moment, processing out all the things she had told him, how could Ichiou that low life plan to betray the Royal lineage, does he thinks that it is easy to eliminate us? Well there were many things he was thinking about but the most important thing to him right now was Yuuki.

He needed to reassure her.

"Yuuki, its alright ? Nothing will ever harm you and I will never allow anyone to even lay a finger on you, that's my promise to you" Kaname said as he kissed her forehead.

•••Flashback Ends•••

~~~At the Hall~~~

Kaname enterd the lavish Looking Hall. Haruka and Hiro were discussing something serious.

"Father, something omnious is going to happen" Kaname said as he enterd the main hall.

"we know Kaname" replied Haruka.

"Oh my Haruka-san and Kaname you just worry too much, nothing is going to happen and if it is then it will sure not be happening today, today Is a very special day so don't take too much stress, lets retire for the day" said Hana as she entered tha hall together with Juuri.

"Hana is right Haruka we should go Home now, its getting very late" Juuri said

"I know that we don't have any evidence but we shouldn't underestimate Asato, we should take precautions for now" Said Hiro as he got up from his seat.

"Enough with the heavy talk Hiro, Lets just sleep now, I think we all are tired" Hana said supressing a yawn.

Hiro chuckled a bit at his wife and bid Goodbye to The Kurans.

The day was very tiring and it had taken its effect on everyone, no one could resist the sweet slumber and dozed off in few minutes.

But, their was one young girl who was too excited to sleep.

~Ahh Finally! Kaname and I are engaged ! Yesss ! Now we can be together forever~ she thought as she walked around in her big balcony.

Rustle Rustle

What was that ? She thought

"Hey little girl ? You are the one with that power aren't you ?" a tall man said. He was standing ,no , he was hovering in mid air. His silhoutte was dark and she couldn't see his face.

"Who are you?" she said sternly.

"My My, you got quite the temper I see" he chuckeled.

"Who are you?" she said again taking a step back. Should she scream and call for mother and father or she could just try to fight this thing off.

"I'm here to collect you Princess" he said as he came into Light and showed himself to her.

Her eyes widened in shock.

And thus started the night that changed everyone's Life.


End file.
